Noche de luna
by Centoloman
Summary: Fic para el concurso de la FFF bajo el lema Vampiros/Hombres Lobo. Un vampiro renegado y... bueno la historia de siempre


Blanca, brillante. El halo de luz que proyectaba la luna hacía que todo lo que la rodeaba resplandeciese bajo el influjo de aquellos rayos argénteos, como si hubieran sido bañados de plata por algún ángel, como si el mundo, la naturaleza se hubiera puesto de gala para la ocasión.

Viendo aquello, en una noche como aquella, una de esas frías noches de invierno en las que salir fuera del calor de una vivienda supone armarse de valor y pertrecharse para poder resistir las bajas temperaturas, casi no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había quedado atrás, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, semanas, meses, años…

Como si en realidad estuviera persiguiendo un pedazo escurridizo de su memoria, su mirada persiguió las caprichosas volutas de humo que partían de las brasas, a punto de apagarse, del fuego que alumbraba y daba calor al campamento y trepaban en la oscuridad, iluminadas sólo por la luz de la luna y de las farolas. Y, mientras se ocupaba en seguir los caprichosos movimientos de la humareda y reavivar las llamas para evitar morir congelado antes de alcanzar su meta, su vista se elevó hasta el cielo, hasta las estrellas.

El firmamento nocturno se le antojó más misterioso que cualquiera de las otras noches que se había tumbado a contemplar el cielo. Por encima de los tejados de las casas, de los árboles, le pareció más inmenso, más sobrecogedor, más asombroso, más hermoso que nunca.

Y de entre todo aquel maravilloso espectáculo no fue la inmensa luna llena que iluminaba todo el cielo y bañaba con su luz las copas de los árboles al otro lado del pueblo. No. Fueron aquellos pequeños guiños plateados, minúsculos luceros, las estrellas.

Recordó la primera vez que las había visto. Ya entonces, a pesar de la situación, le habían cautivado. Aquellas pequeñas lucecitas blancas, titilantes, que parecían vigilar imperturbables la evolución de los pueblos de la superficie

Ya entonces había supuesto que las estrellas eran un continuo objeto de deseo para aquellos que las contemplaban y él mismo había experimentado alguna vez la necesidad de trepar a cogerlas.

Las estrellas…

Recordó con nostalgia aquellas palabras de Montolio en el huerto de Maldobar y supo, como entonces, que la frase del viejo vigilante estaba cargada de razón. No valía la pena sólo sobrevivir. "Es mejor," decía el viejo y Drizzt se sonrió al acordarse del gracioso movimiento que el mostacho plateado de su mentor hacía cuando hablaba, "tratar de coger las estrellas que no hacerlo porque sabes que no puedes alcanzarlas. Al menos quien trepa disfrutará de una magnífica vista, y quizás incluso se haga con una manzana colgada de la rama en recompensa por sus esfuerzos."

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido escapando, huyendo de su destino? Recordó el tiempo que había pasado vagando por las profundidades de la Antípoda Oscura, o por las montañas de Maldobar, con la única compañía de Guenhwyvar, convencido de que la soledad era el destino que merecía alguien de su raza.

Quizás nostálgico, quizás como señal de agradecimiento, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y acarició la estatuilla de ónice como si estuviera acariciando la cabezota de su más vieja y leal amiga y se recostó sobre la gran raíz que le servía de asiento.

La luz de las estrellas, las palabras de Montolio, habían traído demasiados recuerdos a su mente. Indudablemente ya no era el mismo elfo oscuro que un día había decidido que su lugar estaba bajo la luz del sol y las estrellas, pero no pudo evitar mirar atrás y hacer balance.

Zak, Zaknafein Do'Urden, su padre, amigo y primer maestro, el hombre que le había enseñado a blandir las cimitarras, compañeras tan leales como Guenhwyvar, y su horrible muerte fueron lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y aunque era un capítulo cerrado y superado, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonreír al recordar su último encuentro.

Cómo hubiese disfrutado con él en la superficie, lejos de las mezquindades, la maldad, la traición, los engaños y la hipocresía que reinaban en su patria. Se los imaginaba combatiendo juntos, riendo juntos… y no pudo evitar un suspiro cargado de nostalgia y melancolía.

Otros muchos habían quedado atrás. Clak, Belwar, Montolio… pero también habían quedado atrás las mezquindades de su madre y sus hermanos, de la oscura Menzoberranzan y los instintos salvajes de aquel cazador sediento de sangre y de supervivencia que le habían dominado durante la década que había pasado a oscuras, vagando por los túneles, antes de recuperar la cordura en la ciudad de los svirfneblins junto a su querido y añorado capataz.

"¡Magga cammara, elfo oscuro!" hubiera exclamado el viejo capataz si contemplara aquella belleza. Estaba seguro de que Belwar, el que había sido su amigo y salvador nunca comprendería aquella sensación. Al fin y al cabo, él no necesitaba más que sus vetas, sus rocas para ser feliz. Nunca entendería lo que uno siente ante la inmensidad del firmamento abierto sobre su cabeza en una noche clara… Se volvería loco más allá de las rocas.

– Magga cammara – susurró entonces Drizzt, con una sonrisa, imitando la voz ronca de su amigo. – Por las piedras…

Definitivamente, borrar su pasado, sus errores, comenzar de nuevo, recuperar a los amigos que ya se habían marchado, las vidas inocentes que se habían perdido por su culpa, librar a la gente de los sufrimientos, no haber nacido como un elfo oscuro… era tan inalcanzable como la más cercana de aquellas estrellas… pero quizás al menos sus esfuerzos por restituir, por cambiar, por hacer comprender a la gente de la superficie que él no era como sus hermanos tendrían su fruto.

Consolado por aquella esperanza, reanudó el camino cuando se sintió más descansado. Delante de él se extendía la inmensa llanura del Valle del Viento Helado, las Diez ciudades. Los frailes le habían dicho que era el lugar de los renegados, el hogar de aquellos que no tenían uno. Sólo deseaba que aquello fuera verdad y que "hogar" no fuera allí también el nombre de otra estrella.


End file.
